1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved method for dispensing plastic bags and, in particular, dispensing large plastic bags from a compact, conveniently suspendable dispensing package.
2. Background of the Invention
Plastic bags are used in large numbers in a wide variety of applications. For example, cleaning personnel often require dozens of plastic trash bags on a single route through offices, hotel rooms, hospitals and other large buildings. The use of plastic bags, however, is not limited to collecting trash. Shoppers, for example, use large numbers of bags to package various types of produce and other items which often must be individually weighed or stored separately.
When bags are used in large numbers, compact storage and easy access provides the best possible scenario. Often, cleaning personnel will pile folded plastic bags on carts for access during the day. However, space on these carts can be very limited. Plastic trash bags laid flat require a substantial amount of room which may not be available on a cart because of other essential items. Sometimes a box is used to hold the trash bags, but the box takes up valuable room on the cart and is not convenient to carry.
Rolls of plastic bags can be found in grocery stores where the rolls are suspended by rods in the produce or other sections of the store. The shoppers tear bags from the roll along perforated tear lines. One inconvenience, however, is that the rods require special mounting fixtures and a large surface area.